


REDAMANCY

by thetrueblackheart



Series: DARK LOVE [2]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Death, F/F, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrueblackheart/pseuds/thetrueblackheart
Summary: Troian Bellisario as Danika 'Danielle Pierce' PetrovaNina Dobrev as Katerina 'Katherine Pierce' Petrova
Relationships: Rebekah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Series: DARK LOVE [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156013
Kudos: 2





	REDAMANCY

**Chapter Zero** :

**New Home**

**[ MYSTIC FALLS, VIRGINIA 1864 ]**

**A CARRIAGE WAS PULLED** down the street to a beautiful white house. The green that surrounded the House made it even more lovable. A girl looked out of the window, her brown eyes followed the scenery as her sister watched her. The older brunette hated how her sister was distant but never said anything. The younger heard that someone came out of the house they would be staying at. A young man by the name of Stefan Salvatore stopped on his porch as he watched the carriage being pulled by a beautiful brown horse to the steps of his home. Another woman also watched the youngest of two sisters as she played with the necklace around her neck.

"Stop," the older sister scolded the younger girl. The hand went away from her necklace. The carriage stopped and the door was opened by a man. The woman that had no relation to the other two girls inside it stepped out first. The brunette continued to look out the window until her sister nudged her. The older female took the hand of the servant that rode with them and stepped out of the carriage. The steps under her helped to not make a mess out of her light yellow dress. She wore a hat, she looked at the man that stood on his porch before she turned around and held her hand out. She knew her sister hated to take help from her, but she had to.The younger one took the hand of her sister and stepped out of the carriage.

The younger brunette looked around as she brushed of the dust that did not exist on her dress. The dress was the opposite of her sisters. It was cool blue, which her sister took for her to wear that day.She saw the man that stood on his porch. He was good looking, she turned her head and saw her sister already looking at him as if she were in love.

The man took the few steps that separated them from each other. He was dressed in a brown trench coat with a shit and fly, while his hair was styled, but not a lot. He looked between them before he took a light bow.  
"You must be Miss Pierce," he said, his voice was unfamiliar, and the younger of the two didn't like that. The two women held out their hands. He took the hand of the younger one who made a curtsy.

"Danielle," she announced. Her actual name was Danika Petrova, but that name died a long time ago, just like her. She only ever heard her sister say her real name. She missed hearing the name coming out of people's mouth. They are now known as the two Pierce sister's. The ones that were running from the all mighty Klaus. Her sister opened her mouth as the young man took her hand and curtsied herself."Please, call me Katherine," the voice of Katherine Pierce, also known as Katerina Petrova, soothed the younger man. Danika turned her head to look at the two again. She saw in the eyes of her sister that she loved the man in front of her, like she loved another man before. The young boy looked at her as if she was his will to live. Danika felt utterly alone. Her sister had one to love, while she herself waited for her love to find her in the big world.

—

**STEFAN AND ELENA** drove in her sliver car through the woods to a destination she did not know. Stefan knew, where they were driving to and he had to explain to her what it was. Stefan looked out of the window.

"Stop here," he told her and the brunette girl did what he said. He opened the door on his car side and stepped out. His eyes landed on the old wall that he knew all to well, the statue that placed on it. His eyes moved to the surrounding of his old home. He walked forward as Elena opened her own door and looks at him.

"What are we doing here?" she asked the vampire that lived over a hundred years. He turned top look at her. His face showed the emotions that flooded through him at the moment.

"I want to show you something," he announced to her and continued to walk to the grounds of his old home. Elena looked shocked before she found her voice again. She through that he would kill her, they weren't near the town and no one would ever search for her at the old Salvatore ground.

"In the middle of nowhere?" He looked over the beat down wall before he turned back to his girlfriend.

"This didn't used to be nowhere," he told her. "Used to be my home." She closed her door before she slowly walked after him. He stopped in the gate and looked at the part of wall that still stood with the broken statue on it. She stopped next to him before looking at the destroyed pillar herself. Her eyebrows pulled together as she tried to find words that fitted it.

"It looks so. . ." She said but couldn't find the right word to use. Stefan turned his head to her.

"Old? It's because they are," he told her as he turned his head to her.

"Wait. How long have you?" Elena said not finishing her question but looking at her boyfriend, wanting to have an answer.

"I've been 17 years old. . . .since 1864."

"Oh, my God.""You said you wanted to know," he vocalized his view of things. "I'm not gonna hold anything back." Stefan looked away from Elena, who glanced at the ground because of the new informations he got. "Half-century before the boarding house was even built . . . this was my family's home. Damon and I . . . we were both born here." Stefan walked more on the muddy ground before Elena slowly followed him, her hand going over the red wall that they stared at before. "The Salvatore brothers, best friends."

—

**[ MYSTIC FALLS, VIRGINIA 1864 ]**

**DAMON AND STEFAN SALVATORE** ran out of their house. Damon had a football in his hand, he wanted to teach his little brother how to play. The most of Damon's black hair was hidden under a hat he wore. Damon let a yawp out as they ran down the few stairs to be met with the ground in front of the house.

"Wait. Where did you learn this game?" Stefan asked his older brother as they ran away from each other. They were opposite of each other on the trail that showed the way to the door of the white wooden house. Damon turned to his younger brother.

"Camp outside Atlanta. One officer picked it up at Harvard." Damon threw the ball into high and towards Stefan, so that the younger Salvatore could catch it. "Catch."

"Wait, wait. What are the rules? What are the rules?" Stefan asked his older brother with a smile on his face as Damon ran at him. Stefan dodged the attack as he asked his question. Two beautiful girls came out of the house with a maid behind them. They younger one wore a red dress, no hat. She had a black umbrella in her hand to blend out the sun if it became too much. In her other hand was a book that she read. The older of the two wore a blue and white dress and a hat a she announce they presence with an announcement.

"Who needs rules?" she asked the two boys, who looked at her as if they never saw anyone more beautiful. They walked together to the end of the stairs, where Katherine was walking down, her dress in her hands to not trip over it or make it dirty. "Mind if I join you?" The girl never had something for being ladylike, even in Bulgaria she loved to watch the fights that occurred instead of doing the work she was supposed to, and every time she dragged Danika with her.

"Well, you could, uh . . . You could get hurt," Stefan explained to the woman in front of him. Danika sat down on the white stairs and opened her umbrella, which he propped up against the pillar so that the sun won't annoy her. She opened her book after glancing at the two boys. "My brother likes to play rough." A laugh escaped Katherine before she walked closer to Stefan and lowered her voice so that only Stefan could hear her. Sometimes Danika really hated being a vampire and having to hear most things that happened near her.

"Somehow, I think that you play rougher." She smiled at the boy before she took the ball out of his hand and started to laugh while running away. Danika looked up, and saw that her sister had fun. The two had since a long time no fun and to see her sister and best friend having fun made Danika realized that she could find the one she wanted to herself and have fun in her life. Damon looked at his brother before pointing after the brunette that was running away."Why are you just standing there? That is a girl who wants to be chased." He stopped and looked at his brother. "If you don't do it, I will." He ran after Katherine and Stefan after them. Danika let out a chuckle as she watched the trio before turning back to her book.

**Author's Note:**

> Troian Bellisario as Danika 'Danielle Pierce' Petrova  
> Nina Dobrev as Katerina 'Katherine Pierce' Petrova


End file.
